113015-Finding Out
CCC: CALIER! -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's in the dining room messaging on his phone -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC on the table -- CCC: CALIER! HURRY UP CGG: One. Moment.... I. Am. Currently. Chatting. With.... Wait.... One. Moment..... CCC: It's about Aaisha CGG: I.... Just. Heard. Of. Her. Waking. Up.... CCC: Yeah CCC: She doesn't seem too well off -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is hopping on his phone but is clearly starting to have a minor panic... -- CCC: But she'll be okay CCC: I hope CGG: She. Tried. To. Commit. Suicide. Mr. Aesona.... In. All. The. Time. She.... CCC: I actually had to give in to that believing shit to keep myself calm -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC looks up from her phone like what -- CGG: ....I.... Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think.... -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC ...pops a mini starburst in her mouth and just kind of sits there -- CCC: Don't think on that too hard CCC: We can help her CCC: ..Can y☉u? CCC: Yes we can CCC: I mean, y☉u can't even help y☉urselves right n☉w, I dunn☉ h☉w y☉u think y☉u can help ☉ther pe☉ple -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC pops another starburst -- CGG: .... CCC: Trust me, I can do this one CCC: I will CCC: Calier CCC: I mean, Serios CCC: Time for us to kiss and make up CGG: I.... What? Yes.... Not. Literally. Though.... But.... CCC: That spite that I'm most certainly not driven by, is officially gone CCC: At least y☉u have that c☉mm☉n g☉al ☉f wanting t☉ pr☉tect the girls CCC: That's about all we have in common -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC does that lil "eehhhh" hand woggle -- CGG: I. Just. Can. Not.... The. Reason. I. Became. Her. Guard.... The. Reason. Why. I. Sought. Out. Miss. Aaisha.... CGG: The. Rumors. Then. That. She. Was. Giving. Up.... That. She. Was. As. Good. As. Dead. Before. Facing. The. Empress.... The. Possible. Fear. That. She. Could. Have.... CCC: She didn't CCC: And she won't CCC: But we'll have to reaffirm her self worth CGG: Yes.... Of. Course.... CCC: And for that, we need to get over our shit CCC: Luckily, I'm not prone to grudges or spite like you seem to believe CGG: Does. That. Include. Your. "Shit." With. Miss. Libby? CCC: I hadn't even started to CCC: I wasp just tired of the cycle we fall into CCC: But I can ignore it CCC: Much more important things afoot CCC: Like dealing with the /other/ Libby CGG: Yes. You. Are. Right.... Oh. Gods.... Do. Not. Tell. Miss. Aaisha. About. That. At. All.... CCC: Is "☉ther" Libby a huge bitch? CCC: Too late CGG: .... CCC: And that remains to be seen CCC: I suspect she- and ☉ur Libby- is, by dint ☉f being a twink CGG: .... CCC: Well, our Libby claims that she'd have killed Aaisha by now CCC: This Libby... CCC: Well, she'd have killer herself CGG: .... CCC: Coincidentally taking some of us with her CCC: I mean, the ☉dds ☉f ☉ne ☉ut ☉f f☉ur twinks NOT being a maj☉r fucker is pretty slim CCC: I found out what that clear vial does, by the way CGG: I. Had. Assumed. It. Would. Be. Something. To. That. Effect.... Though. I. Do. Not. Know. The. Details... CCC: It's differant for differant species CCC: We revert to more primal and powerful forms CCC: For twinks, it combs with loss of self control CCC: I don't know if it's the same for us CCC: But I mean, I'd becomb a sea dweller CCC: With a tail CCC: W☉w. Remind me t☉ be far away if y☉u break it ☉ut ☉n any☉ne. CCC: Sure thing CCC: Anyway CCC: So how do we do this? CCC: D☉ what, st☉p being dicks t☉ each ☉ther? CGG: I.... Already. Told. A. Bit. Of. What. Mr. Heliux. Can. Do. To. Help.... And. I. Was. Already. Trying. To. Anticipate. Some. Of. The. Issues. By. Informing. Mr. Eribus.... But.... CCC: No, I doubt that's ending soon CCC: We need to inform Lorrea CCC: Hell, I probably should CGG: I. Told. Her. She. Needed. To. Be. Ready. As. Soon. As. Miss. Aaisha. Had. Woken. Up.... CCC: Yeah, so did I CCC: She wasp too busy snapping at me CCC: But eh CCC: We're putting our differences aside CCC: Again, heh CGG: Yes.... That.... Would. Be. Good.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just seems a bit shell shocked still... and is twitching a bit more... -- CCC: Have you spoken with her lately? CGG: Miss. Fenrix? Yes.... CCC: She give an opinion on me? CCC: I need something to work with CGG: Well.... She. Certainly. Thinks. You. Are. An. Idiot.... And.... Reckless.... That. You. Do. Not. Think. Your. Actions. Through. Before. You. Take. Them.... CCC: Anything else? CCC: Something I can work with to get back on her good side? CCC: We both agree that I'm a reckless idiot CCC: Doesn't bring us closer for it CGG: To. Be. Honest. I. Do. Not. Know. What. You. Can. Do. To. Bridge. The. Gap. Between. You. And. Miss. Fenrix.... She. Only. Seemed. Uncertain. If. There. Was. Any. Way. To. Help. You.... And. Had. Expressed. Her. Concern. For. What. Your. Actions. Would. Do. For. The. Team. On. Whole.... CGG: But. I. Think. She. Will. Listen. If. You. Talk. To. Her. And. Are. Willing. To. Listen.... CGG: You. Mentioned. Her. Snapping. At. You. But. From. What. She. Told. Me. She. Kept. Trying. To. Mention. That. Her. Role. In. What. Happened. Was. To. Ensure. That. It. Could. Be. Undone. And. That. Your. Powers. Returned.... CCC: I meant when I told her of Glissa's visit CCC: I don't know what she said to Libby regarding removing my powers CGG: I. Was. Going. On. The. Basis. Of. What. I. Thought. Was. The. Most. Recent. Conversation.... CCC: Well given all of our recant interactions, I'm more than allowed to be skeptical of her motives CGG: In. Any. Case.... As. She. Is. Miss. Aaisha'S. Moirail. Now.... If. You. Want. To. Form. A. Common. Bond. Again. Focus. On. That.... CCC: I don't trust that she's in any better state than I am CCC: Just been less active than I have CCC: I can get through to her CCC: I think CGG: She. May. Blame. You. For. It. Though. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: She does CGG: More. So. Than. She. Already. Does.... CCC: She's blaming me for a few things already CGG: This. Is. Serious. Mr. Aesona.... Though. Perhaps. She. Would. Know. This. Could. Have. Been. Coming.... CCC: What could have been coming? CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Trying. To. Kill. Herself. CGG: Why. Did. I. Think. She. Would. Be. Strong. Enough. To. Just...? She. Should. Have. Been.... I. Should. Have. Known.... I.... CCC: Don't break CGG: ...I. Will. Not.... It. Would. Not. Help. Anyone.... CCC: Good CGG: I. Just.... I. Just. Need. To. Find. Where. Mr. Milo'S. Medicine. Cabinet. Is.... Frog. Form'S. Are. Apparently. Only. Outwardly. Frogs.... I. Need. The. Pain. Killers. And. I. Need. "Cough. Medicine."... CCC: Probably one of the higher shelves CCC: Good luck getting them open though CGG: .... CGG: I. Would. Ask. If. You. Would. Just. Knock. Me. Out. But. It. Does. Not. Seem. To. Last. Long. Enough.... CCC: Maybe it'll be easier when we turn back CCC: I'll be able to hit harder, heh CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. It. Is. That.... Maybe.... But.... I. Can. Not. Cope. With. The. Withdrawal. And. This.... CCC: We're really going to have to find a way to ween you off of stims CGG: Not. The. Primary. Concern. Right. Now.... But. Yes.... One. Use. Did. This. Much.... Will. Have. To. Later. Think. On. That.... CCC: Primary concern CCC: Well, one of them CCC: How do we free Aaisha? CGG: From. Scarlet? Again? CCC: Yes CCC: Without dying this time CGG: We. Do. Not. Have. Access. To. Derse. Anymore. Mr. Aesona.... CGG: If. She. Is. To. Be. Freed. It. Will. Not. Be. From. A. Rescue.... Unless. Another. Derse. Dreamer. Awakens.... And. Even. Then.... That. Is. Not. Advisable.... CCC: We can get there CGG: Not. That. We. Could. Have. Even. Discuss. A. Rescue.... At. Least. Not. Me. With. You.... CGG: Unless. You. Want. Her. Waiting. For. Us. Again.... CCC: Of course not CCC: We can't storm the place CCC: We have to negotiate CCC: Before she gets eaten by Vigil CGG: And. What. Would. She. Want. More. Than. Seeing. Us. Squirm? CGG: We. Are. Not. In. A. Position. To. Offer. Up. Jack'S. Head. To. Her.... CCC: No CCC: We're not CCC: But fear of Jack may help CCC: I'm not suggesting the primer or the apprenticeship be fulfilled CCC: But maybe tossing his name in may do something CCC: If she calls our bluff, well, Jack feels like more and more of an inevitability anyway CGG: I. Am. Uncertain. Of. This.... CCC: I am too CCC: But if he's claimed me, I should be able to claim him too CCC: Get my money's worth out of this CCC: What's she gonna do, ask Jack? CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. It. Will. Work. That. Way.... And. I. Think. She. Will. Call. Your. Bluff.... CGG: Which.... CGG: Once. Again. CGG: We. Should. Have. Have. Said. Anything. About. CGG: Out. Loud. CCC: Whatever CCC: I doubt she even cares to spy CCC: Our tussle is old news CCC: Too busy chopping up Antera and Ramira to make Vigil's lunch CGG: They. Were. There. As. Well? Alive? CCC: Barely CGG: .... CCC: Scarlet shoots them all up with nanites CCC: To regenerate CCC: So that they don't run out CGG: .... CCC: Yeah CCC: We need to rescue her CGG: ...Can. We. Even. Do. So? CCC: I believe it CGG: You. Are. The. One. Who. Says. There. Needs. To. Be. Proof.... CCC: And look at me having a change of heart CGG: ...Just. Let. Me. Sleep. On. It.... As. Soon. As. I. Can. Get. That. Cough. Medicine.... CCC: I'll see what can be done about the other libby CCC: Oddly enough, Aaisha wanted to talk to her CCC: Don't know about that CCC: If you do sleep, tell our Libby CGG: I. Will.... CGG: And. It. Would. Be. Bad. If. Miss. Aaisha. Was. To. Hear. Of. The. Relations. With. The. Other. Libby.... She. Values. Loyalty.... Or. Did.... CGG: Do. Not. Let. Them. Talk. CGG: Not. As. She. Is. Right. Now.... CCC: Like I said, I don't know about letting them talk just yet CGG: I. Know.... I. Was. Just. Making. Certain. You. Know. What. Is. On. The. Line.... CCC: Only the thing that matter most to me CGG: I. Will. Hopefully. Be. Free. Of. This. Headache. By. The. Next. Time. We. Talk.... CGG: And. Less. Twitchy.... And. More. Able. To. Think. Clearly.... CCC: Maybe you should just take a stim CGG: That. Is. Why. I. Need. The. Cough. Medicine.... To. Sleep.... Miss. Libby. Said. The. Humans. Put. Things. In. That. To. Do. So.... CCC: A soporific? CGG: Yes.... CGG: If. You. Would. Excuse. Me. Then.... Unless. There. Is. Something. Else. That. Can. Not. Wait? CCC: I could gush about how great Aaisha is CCC: But no, go on ahead -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG solemnly nods and hops away to find a medicine cabinet... -- Category:Lila Category:Nyarla Category:Serios